Physical Chemical probes, such as circular dichroism measurements, will be used as a method of determining whether longterm tolerance and relapse after a period of abstinence from opiate administration are reflected in the binding of opiates to nuclear and synaptosomal membranes, and whether such binding relate to chromation template activity. The influence of opiate-receptor complex on nuclear activity will be studied in relation to tolerance and relapse.